warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorreltail
Sorreltail is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Original Series The Darkest Hour : In The Darkest Hour, Sorrelkit follows Darkstripe out of the camp, and eavesdrops on him while he talks to Blackfoot of ShadowClan. When Darkstripe finds out that she overheard them, he gets very mad, and poisons her with deathberries. Sorrelkit almost dies, but Cinderpelt keeps her alive. Whitestrom tells Firestar that Sorrelkit is alive and Sorrelkit tell Firestar about what happened which causes Firestar to kick out Darkstripe. : Later in the book, before the battle with BloodClan, Sandstorm teaches Sorrelkit and her brothers, Rainkit and Sootkit some fighting techniques in case the camp gets attacked. After the training, her and her brothers fight over which one should be Sandstorm's apprentice when they turn six moons old. Firestar's Quest : Sorrelkit is now Sorrelpaw, and is Sandstorm's first apprentice. When her mother, Willowpelt, dies, Sorrelpaw is very sad, and it is said that she starts acting more like a kit, rather than an apprentice. She gets taken care of by Ferncloud until she had fully recovered. When Sandstorm leaves with Firestar, Dustpelt becomes her new mentor. Sorrelpaw doesn't seem happy, because she thinks Sandstorm is a great mentor and likes her more than Dustpelt. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : In the beginning of Midnight, Brambleclaw reveals that Sorrelpaw was hit by a monster. It was only a glancing blow to her shoulder, but it was enough to keep her in Cinderpelt's den for three moons. During her hiatus from training, her brothers Rainpaw and Sootpaw become warriors, being renamed Rainwhisker and Sootfur. Sorrelpaw becomes a warrior early in this book, becoming Sorreltail. It also shows she is good friends with Leafpaw. Moonrise : In Moonrise, Sorreltail accompanies her close friend Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, on a secret mission to WindClan. They get caught by Mudclaw and are chased onto RiverClan territory. They are found by Mothwing, Leafpaw's friend, and are sent home. Later, she again accompanies Leafpaw, but this time to go to RiverClan. Sorreltail chases a squirrel over the boundary, and is caught by Hawkfrost, and is going to be taken to camp. Hawkfrost was mumbling something about taking over ThunderClan territory, but Mothwing convinces him that they should take little at a time, and he lets Sorreltail go. Mothwing explains to the two ThunderClan cats that it was a trick to make Hawkfrost let her go, and they go home. Sorreltail goes on yet another expedition with Leafpaw, this time looking for the missing cats Cloudtail and Brightheart. This leads Leafpaw to get captured by the Twolegs. Dawn : In Dawn, Sorreltail helps Squirrelpaw save Leafpaw as well as the other Clan cats, rogues, and kittypets. She wasn't very fond of the kittypet Cody, because she took most of Leafpaw's time. Later she is glad Cody went back to her Twolegs. Starlight : Sorreltail helps Leafpool find the Moonpool. It is also noted that Sorreltail and Brackenfur are in love. Twilight : In Twilight, Sorreltail becomes pregnant with Brackenfur's kits and gives birth to them in the middle of the battle against the badgers. Cinderpelt comes to help, but is killed when a badger breaks into the nursery. After Cinderpelt is killed, Leafpool finishes helping Sorreltail with her kitting, and she gives birth to four healthy kits. It is bittersweet, however, for both Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Cinderpelt was Brackenfur's sister, and Sootfur was Sorreltail's brother. He had gotten his two hind legs broken, and was later killed by a badger as he tried to climb Leafpool's secret exit to the cliff. Sunset : Early in the book of Sunset Rainwhisker was the one who delivered the news of Sootfur's death to Sorreltail. It is also known that Sorreltail's kits are Poppykit, Honeykit, Molekit, and Cinderkit, who is a re-incarnation of Cinderpelt. In the Power of Three The Sight : In The Sight, Sorreltail's daughter, Poppypaw, almost dies from sickness. Jaypaw convinces her to stay away from StarClan, and Sorreltail is very grateful. Between Sunset and The Sight, her son Molepaw dies of a cough that did not respond to Leafpool's herbs and her brother Rainwhisker is killed by a tree branch during a storm. Sorreltail is now the only surviving member of her litter, as both her brothers have joined StarClan. Dark River : Sorreltail becomes worried when her daughter, Cinderpaw is in Leafpool's den because she broke her leg falling out of a tree. Outcast : Sorreltail becomes a temporary mentor to Foxpaw when Squirrelflight, Foxpaw's mentor, goes on the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help the Tribe fight against the intruders who are stealing their prey. ''Eclipse :Sorreltail goes hunting with Graystripe and Mousewhisker, and laughs when Mousewhisker makes a remark about how the older warriors hog all the best nests, saying that Dustpelt and Thornclaw would be glad to hear that. Later, Jaypaw finds her and Honeyfern losing a fight with two RiverClan warriors that came to help WindClan. Jaypaw helps them, but Sorreltail twists her paw. Jaypaw leads her back to camp, although she wants to stay and fight. Family Members '''Dame': : WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 99: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Sire: : Whitestorm Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Siblings: : Sootfur Revealed in Sunset, pg 21: Deceased, suspected StarClan member : RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased, suspected StarClan member Mate: : BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, pg 25: Living (As of Eclipse) Offspring : Molepaw Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, suspected StarClan member : Honeyfern Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Eclipse) : Poppyfrost Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Eclipse) : Cinderheart Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Eclipse) Great-Grandmother: : Moonflower Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmother: : Snowfur Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Aunt: : Bluestar Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased, verified StarClan member 2nd Cousins: : Mistyfoot Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230: Living (As of Eclipse) : Stonefur Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 230: Deceased, verified Revealed at the end of The Darkest Hour StarClan member : Mosskit Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg77: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters